


Mary's Wisdom

by FifiandBogart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, One Shot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifiandBogart/pseuds/FifiandBogart
Summary: Sherlock is back after his two year hiatus. Feelings John has successfully kept inside for so long start making their way to the surface.





	Mary's Wisdom

Mary sat on the bed, gripping the ipad with excitement as she read. The blog was so enthralling, she began to read it aloud, getting John’s attention from the bathroom. He recognized what she was saying and took a few steps toward her, shaving cream dripping from his hands.

“Don’t read that!” he said sternly.

“Famous blog! Finally!” she replied with enthusiasm.

“Come on,” he said impatiently, “that’s just…”

“Ancient history, yes,” she dismissed, “but it’s not though, is it, because he’s…”

She trailed off as she looked up at John, his face covered in white goo. A slow, knowing smile played at her lips.

“What are you doing?” she teased.

John paused for a beat before answering.

“Having a wash,” he stated simply.

“You’re shaving it off” she countered matter-of-factly, grinning widely now.

John paused again, a tiny huff escaping his lips.

“Well, you hate it,” he mumbled lamely.

“Sherlock hates it.”

“Apparently everyone hates it!!”

“Oh?” she tittered with amusement, enjoying every minute of this. “Are you going to see him again?” she asked curiously.

“No, I’m going to work.”

“Oh, and after work are you going to see him again?” she smirked gleefully.

John rolled his eyes and went back into the bathroom, avoiding the question. Mary wasn’t done yet though and continued to poke fun.

“God, I had six months of bristly kisses for me and then His Nibs turns up and-”

“I don’t shave for Sherlock Holmes.” John interrupted loudly.

“Oh… you should put that on a T-shirt!”

“Shut up.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll marry you!”

Mary’s heart thumped and she smiled at her man. He went back to the sink, but her eyes stayed on him thoughtfully. Her smile faded gradually, and she began to think about the previous evening.  


Sherlock Holmes, alive!

It was shocking! Something she never would have expected in a thousand years, yet here he was! Waltzing back into John’s life like the last 2 years didn’t matter. But they DID matter. Mary was there for it. John was in SHAMBLES over what he lost. She took a deep breath, knowing John would never admit it if she didn’t bring it out. She waited until he finished shaving and was drying his hands in front of the mirror.

“Don’t you love him, John?”

His head whipped around to look at her, eyes wide but not saying anything. Seconds turned into minutes as his mouth opened and closed, struggling to find a reply.

“I’m not… That isn’t… I’m not gay!” he sputtered, throwing his hands in the air.

“Yes, John, I know, that’s what you always say to whoever brings it up.” She said patiently, keeping her voice low and even. “But I think there are other options that you keep refusing to acknowledge for some reason. It’s okay to like women AND men… There’s nothing wrong with it.”

John's face turned as bright as a tomato as he tried to process the conversation taking place. His feelings for Sherlock, they were just admiration!

…Weren’t they?

It had been two long years, but he strained to remember how he felt when they were together back then. He closed his eyes, exhaling slowly through his nose. Mary watched him carefully, observing his expressions and realizing that she had hit a bulls-eye.

“John, John, relax! It’s alright!”

He looked into her eyes again, the epiphany filling his system with shock. He shook his head deliberately, backing against the wall.

So, it really was true…

All those people, all these years…

They really were all aware of the feelings he didn’t allow himself to even think about.

And now, his girlfriend knew…!

His future wife!

“Mary, I… I love YOU… I don’t… No, you’re my fiancé! Whatever feelings I have for Sherlock, I have to keep ignoring them! I don’t want to lose either of you over this… He never has to know…”

He exhaled forcefully, clenching his hands into fists and staring at the floor. Mary got up from the bed and drifted over to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder lovingly.

“Oh, my sweet John… I could never do that to you… If you want to love him, just love him. Doesn’t mean you have to stop loving me!”

He was visibly taken aback, confusion scrunching his face.

“What do you mean? Are you seriously suggesting that I cheat on you? You don’t really want that, do you?”

“No, of course not! It wouldn’t be cheating if we both agree that it’s the best thing for you. You’ve been keeping these emotions prisoner for too long, John. It’s high time you allow yourself to explore them! I’ll be okay, please trust me. I want you to be happy and if dating us both will make you happy, then I’m happy to help! Sure, it’ll take some getting used to, but I know we can work it out.”

She took both his hands firmly in hers, willing his focus to her gaze.

“John… I was only with the two of you for a couple hours, and I could TELL that you have something important. You are crazy about him, John! I could see it written all over your face! The feeling is mutual too, that much is obvious. When you were over calling a cab, you should have heard him, John… How hurt he was to have caused you such pain. He really wants to make it up to you. I think you should be honest with him.”

She took his arm and lead him downstairs, helping him with his coat and opening the front door.

“Go on, my love. Let yourself be free from this burden, see where it takes you! You might be surprised at the results!”

She smiled at him as he grit his teeth, eyes baring into hers. Without a word, he kissed her hard, forever grateful for her love and acceptance.

He wanted to see Sherlock, needed to be by his side.

With one more kiss and an expression of determination, John sprinted off into the night.

Finally, after so many years of hiding the truth, he would be with the man of his dreams.


End file.
